global_supers_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil
' Real Name:' Matthew "Matt" Michael Murdock *'Alias:' Daredevil *'Relatives:' **Jonathan Murdock (father, deceased) **Margaret Murdock (mother) **Milla Donovan (ex-wife) *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Divorced *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Vigilante **Lawyer **Mayor of New York City (formerly) **New York City deputy mayor (formerly) **Assistant district attorney (formerly) **Attorney (formerly) **Short order cook (formerly) *'Education:' **J.D. from Columbia University **Self-taught in mechanical engineering *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 185 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Red *'Unusual Features:' Blind *'Origin:' Human mutate *'Place of Birth:' Hell's Kitchen, New York Powers and Abilities Powers Radioactive Enhanced Physiology: Daredevil was originally enhanced by the radioactive isotope which later blinded him. As a result, he possesses superhuman senses, agility, reflexes, balance, etc. His nervous system has also increased some of his abilities at peak human level. Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 7. Superhuman Sensory System: At his early age, Daredevil did not know how to handle his powers until he met Stick, who became his mentor and taught him to control and enhance them. A testament to the level of skilled it required Daredevil to even function was seen when he fought alongside Psylocke during the war between the Avengers and X-Men, as she was overwhelmed when she tried to read his mind and found herself experiencing all the information he received through his superhuman senses, demonstrating the scale of psychological training required for Daredevil to operate on a normal human level. *''Superhuman Touch:'' Daredevil's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by their body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Daredevil's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. His sense of touch is not just external, but internal too, thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and speed to peak human levels, his agility and reflexes to superhuman levels, and also giving him the ability to numb himself to pain. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Thanks to his control over his central nervous system due to his many years of martial arts training, Daredevil can increase his strength to peak human level. He is strong enough to tip of a limo without straining himself, casually pick up a man and throw him, easily break a person's leg and rupture skin with a single kick, and lift Foggy's weights up easily with one hand. He has also shown the strength to use a mailbox as a weapon, was able to hurt Hyde, and throw his baton within enough force to break concrete. Daredevil has demonstrated that he is capable of easily curling and utilizing a four-hundred pound barbell as a staff weapon, wielding it quickly and easily enough to strike two heavily mesomorphic opponents hard enough to render them unconscious, and fast enough to prevent them from being able to defend themselves. *''Peak Human Speed:'' Similar to his strength, Daredevil can increase his speed to peak human level. He is capable of sprinting two city blocks in seconds, disappearing, hitting a sniper with his billy club, and crossing a large distance while getting into costume in seconds. Daredevil's running speed is also above an Olympic-level athlete's speed, such as a track and field sprinter. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Possibly due to his exposure to the radioactive waste that caused his blindness, Daredevil's reflexes are borderline superhuman. He was able to catch a sai thrown by Bullseye and can easily dodge gunfire from multiple gunmen at point blank range. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Daredevil's agility is similarly enhanced. Even while injured, he could still deflect sniper bullets. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Daredevil's stamina is similarly enhanced since he was able to hold his breath underwater for longer periods of time. At peak capacity, he can physically exert himself for several hours before showing any signs of fatigue. *''Enhanced Endurance:'' Daredevil has an extremely high tolerance to pain. He has survived being knocked around in a car by Nitro, survived after slowing himself down during a multi-story fall and being hit by a car. He kept fighting after being immolated by Typhoid Mary while the same attack severely hurt Jessica Jones, who has superhuman durability. On one occasion, he was able to continue functioning for five days without any sleep, and on another he continued to function despite having suffered a gunshot through both his hands that also grazed his head. Daredevil has landed on the hood of a taxi uninjured following a controlled fall and was able to kick the windshield hard enough to penetrate it and strike the driver. After laying outside with no medical assistance, Daredevil passed away only to utilize his chi to supercharge his bodily healing with the help of Stick, regulating his heart and respiration to revive himself, sealing cuts, setting the bone in his right leg and healing other unspecified bone injuries. After being found and hospitalized, under demonic attack once more, he was strong enough to fend off the assault and actually run from his room to join the fight against demons invading New York City yet again. In this state, he was able to take on a demon that had formed from the structure of a subway train, walk against its blast of soul-attacking “hellfire,” then spear it with rebar, hurting and frightening the demon enough to force it to flee from him, before collapsing from exhaustion. *''Superhuman Smell:'' Daredevil's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Furthermore, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how they might try to camouflage their natural body odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *''Enhanced Tracking:'' Daredevil can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, he can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. He may hypothetically be able to reconstruct a prior event by sniffing around the area. *''Illusion Awareness:'' Due to most illusions affecting mainly eyesight, other senses such as hearing and/or smell have a difficult time not succumbing to the illusion. It is also made worse by ignoring use of their other senses. Daredevil's superhuman senses enable him to remain aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive him with. *''Blindsight:'' This power allows Daredevil to act, fight, and navigate while blind, in darkness, or otherwise sightless. *''Superhuman Hearing:'' Daredevil's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels). He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Daredevil is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. Daredevil also utilizes his superhuman sense of hearing as an aid in processing, filtering, and interpreting the feedback of his radar/sonar sense to actually give him a three-dimensional picture of his surroundings. Additionally, Daredevil's combined use of his super hearing and radar sense can also give him tactical advantages, such as awareness of people hiding around the corners of rooms, walls, buildings, and furniture and makes it virtually impossible to literally blindside Daredevil. *''Lie Detection:'' By listening, feeling, and smelling, Daredevil can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature, and heartbeats, though he can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure. *''Sonar Sense:'' Very much like his radar sense, Daredevil can emit sonar waves that are actually "echoes" that bounce off objects in his surrounding environment and listen to the echoes that return from various objects near him and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, he can use ambient sounds to do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, invisibility is useless against him, as are most forms of camouflage. *''Superhuman Taste:'' Daredevil's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *''Superhuman Balance:'' It is a common misconception that balance is not a sense, but Daredevil's balance centers give him equilibrium nearly on par with Spider-Man's. *''Telepathy:'' Due to Stick's training, Daredevil has displayed minor telepathic abilities. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' He is also skilled in being able to resist psychic intrusions to be able to prevent his mind from being read. *''Radar Sense:'' Daredevil possesses a form of echolocation via low radio wave projection, according to one theory. The signal emanates radio waves from regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. With this ability, Daredevil can synthesize a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360 degree human sight. *''Proximity Sense:'' An offshoot to radar sense, this ability is the combination of all other senses (excluding radar sense) and can allow Daredevil to reconstruct his surroundings. *''Person Identification:'' All of Daredevil's senses help him identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even radar appearance, as it allows him to "see" through objects, specifically clothes, albeit obscurely. Demonic Powers (formerly): While he was possessed by the Beast during the Shadowland arc, Daredevil's physical abilities combined with his combat capabilities were enhanced to where he could overpower fellow martial artists Iron Fist and Shang-Chi, both of whose combat skills are on par with his. He also gained other demonic abilities as well, such as regeneration and possible immortality, having survived being stabbed by Wolverine's claws. After the Beast was removed, Daredevil's physical abilities returned to their original statistics. Abilities The Man Without Fear: It is untrue that Daredevil has never been afraid but through his years of training and experience, Daredevil currently shows a detached ability to fear and emotions bordering on sociopathic. This ability extends to immunity from "fear toxins" and spells, as Daredevil seems to simply be "The Man Without Fear." Attorney: Daredevil is a highly skilled and accomplished lawyer, specializing in criminal justice. His legal practice is considered the single greatest source of strength of both emotional stability and his successful war on crime. Daredevil's law firm also does a lot of pro bono work as well as the full range of social justice issues, such as rape cases, hate crimes, police brutality, wrongful death suits, medical malpractice, whistle blower/witness protection cases, workplace violence, corporate business fraud, LGBT harassment/workplace inequality, child/sexual abuse cases, victims of war crimes/terrorism, food/consumer safety cases, automotive recalls, anti-GMO food lobbying, and even environmental issues. In law school, Daredevil also had a very particular focus in U.S. Constitutional Law. Devout Catholic: As a devout Roman Catholic, Daredevil has the mixed benefits and access to certain resources and contacts/allies through the Catholic parishes of Hell's Kitchen. As a lawyer, Daredevil can also access additional assets in the form of safe-houses and sanctuary of the Church for his clients should local law enforcement resources become either compromised and/or cannot be relied upon in witness protection cases. He can also make use of contacts in the form of the Catholic clergy giving him vital information regarding the movements of street gangs, the various mafia in New York City, pimps, and other elements of the criminal underworld in order to allow Daredevil to be more successful in battling the criminals of Hell's Kitchen. Peak Physical Condition: Through many years of intensive training in multiple physical and mental disciplines, Daredevil's body and mind is at the peak of a man of his age, height, and weight. Master Interrogator: Daredevil uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. Gifted Intellect: Daredevil's intelligence and higher level brain functions have always been apparent. Long before he was affected by radiation, his longterm midnight training, A+ morning schooling, and little need for sleep is a testament to that. Indomitable Will: Daredevil never gives up, has strong will power, a powerful spirit, and unstoppable determination. He will not kill or give up no matter what, and he is fearless. Master Detective: He has shown himself to be an expert self-taught detective, using his intellect to figure out complex problems and hyper-senses to find clues and evidence at crime scenes. Master Tracker: With the aid of his hyper-senses, Daredevil is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Master Acrobat: He is a superb athlete, gymnast, acrobat, aerialist, and almost without peers due to the many years of constant training and exercise, first on his own and later exclusively under the tutelage of Stick. Only a very small handful of other fellow superhero martial artists can possibly match him in acrobatics, such as Elektra, Psylocke, Black Panther, Captain America, Iron Fist, Spider-Man, and Shang-Chi. Weapons Proficiency: Daredevil is highly proficient in wielding various martial art weapons through his ninjutsu training, such as swords, chain weapons, stick and staff weapons, combat knives of all types, both ancient and modern military style, and projectiles such as shurikens, throwing knives, bows, and even firearms. Master Marksman: He is a very skilled marksman which makes him capable of throwing his billy club with great accuracy. He is also skilled with most projectile-like weaponry, such as throwing knives, shurikens, and darts, as well as bows and arrows, and has been shown utilizing military-grade weaponry, such as sniper rifles, in extreme situations. Master Stick Fighter: He is a masterful expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks. Master Martial Artist: '''Daredevil is a highly skilled, self-taught boxer both due to watching his father compete and helping him train and prepare for his fights. He has also been very heavily and extensively trained in the ninja arts by Stick, a senior grandmaster and leader of the secret order of the Chaste. Nick Fury, former director of S.H.I.E.L.D, commented that there are only a handful of individuals that know what Daredevil knows, referring to the Chaste. Stick taught and trained Daredevil both control of his powers and valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, to even life-energy (chi/ki) control. Daredevil is well-educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points, enabling him to paralyze limbs or an individual's entire body altogether. He has disabled eyesight and speech, induced pain, and could possibly know a pressure point for inducing death. Daredevil's fighting style is a very balanced and harmonious fusion of Boxing with Ninjutsu, Jui-jitsu, Aiki-Jujutsu, Savate, Kung Fu, Judo, Krav Maga, Silat, Karate, Capoeira, Eskrima, Aikido, and Greco-Roman Wrestling. His skills have proven so exceptional that he has been able to easily defeat or stalemate some of the greatest fighters on Earth. Daredevil is easily one of the greatest martial artists in the world. His martial skills are at a point where he was ranked by Stick as at least tenth degree black belt in ninjutsu, seeing as that was the art that Daredevil seems to have been trained in almost exclusively by Stick. He has fought opponents who are master martial artists such as Black Panther, Taskmaster, Iron Fist, Karnak, Captain America, Sabretooth, Winter Soldier, Deadpool, and Wolverine to standstills, even impaling Wolverine with a sword while the mutant was in a feral state due to brainwashing by Hydra. Weaknesses '''Blindness: Daredevil is blind. While his superhuman senses help him overcome this, it becomes a problem for him to navigate and fight when his heightened senses are overwhelmed, scrambled, or otherwise cannot detect anything. *''Sense Precision:'' Daredevil's extent to discern pictures or video images are limited, and he can only guess at colors based on the amount of heat they are absorbing or reflecting. If nothing is being emitted by a person or object, that would trigger his heightened senses, Daredevil is not able to detect it, such as when a sniper bullet fired outside the range of his sense of hearing was able to badly injure him. *''Superhuman Sense Disruption:'' Daredevil's superhuman senses render him extraordinarily vulnerable to odors and/or excessive noise, which can temporarily weaken his radar sense. Under extreme circumstances, he can be easily immobilized, suffer great pain, and/or be left disoriented. Once the disruptive effects wear off, Daredevil's radar sense is able to return to its normal calibration. Radar Sense Disruption: Though uncommon, in unique situations where multiple objects, sounds, temperatures, and smell are in close proximity, Daredevil's radar has been known to fail, leaving him to rely on his other senses. Vulnerability to Superhuman Speed: People with superhuman speed are too fast to be detected by his radar sense. Water Immersion: While immersed in a large body of water, his radar sense is rendered useless. He loses several senses while in the water and has a hard time telling which direction sound is coming from. Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning: As Daredevil's powers do not give him any kind of superhuman physical ability, he is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. Paraphernalia Daredevil's Suit: Daredevil has used four costumes in the course of his career as a crime fighter: his original yellow and black costume, his modern red costume, a black and red armored costume that was used temporarily, and a newer black and red costume that was used during the Shadowland saga. When Daredevil experienced a psychological break, each of his first three costumes came to be focuses for three distinct personalities within Daredevil. Since that time, Daredevil has resolved his psychological problems and now exclusively uses the red costume. The horns on his costume are antennae that can pick up radio waves, allowing him to tap into police scanners everywhere. His current suit is also bulletproof, fireproof, and fully insulated from electrical attacks. While possessed by the Beast, the horns on his costume were transformed into larger devil horns when it fully awakened and were reverted back to normal when the Beast was removed from Daredevil's body. Multipurpose Cane: Daredevil currently wields a multipurpose cane that has many different modes. Its initial form is two short sticks held together by an extendable cable. It can be configured into a nunchaku-like weapon to a manriki-gusari (a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual short sticks which can be wielded in a pair, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into a larger stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of his left leg. Billy Club: Daredevil's billy club is a multipurpose weapon. It has a retractable microphone, a miniature tape recorder, chamber for firing projectiles, and a wire cable which allows the club to be used as a grappling hook. It can also be used as either a baton or a cable. In addition to this, his clubs have been shown to conceal retractable blades. Category:Supers Category:Superheroes Category:English Language Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Lawyers Category:Mayors Category:Deputy Mayors Category:District Attorneys Category:Attorneys Category:Cooks Category:J.D. Category:Columbia University Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Males Category:5'11" Category:185 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Blind Category:Mutates Category:Born in Hell's Kitchen, New York City Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Touch Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Olfaction Category:Superhuman Tracking Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Lie Detection Category:Echolocation Category:Superhuman Taste Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Radar Sense Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Immortality Category:Sociopathy Category:Law Category:Criminal Justice Category:Roman Catholics Category:Interrogation Category:Criminology Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Will Power Category:Detective Skills Category:Tracking Category:Athleticism Category:Gymnastics Category:Acrobatics Category:Swordsmanship Category:Chain Weapons Category:Staffmanship Category:Batonmanship Category:Blademanship Category:Shuriken Throwing Category:Knife Throwing Category:Bowmanship Category:Firearm Usage Category:Marksmanship Category:Dartmanship Category:Nunchaku Usage Category:Boxing Category:Stealth Category:Pressure Point Knowledge Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jui-Jitsu Category:Aiki-Jujutsu Category:Savate Category:Kung Fu Category:Judo Category:Krav Maga Category:Silat Category:Karate Category:Capoeira Category:Eskrima Category:Aikido Category:Greco-Roman Wrestling Category:Hydrosensitivity Category:Billy Club Category:Caucasian